


F翻开纸牌

by paracetamol407



Category: Cowboy Bebop (Anime)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:55:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24471640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paracetamol407/pseuds/paracetamol407
Summary: 一些简短的画面与语言
Relationships: Faye Valentine/Julia
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	F翻开纸牌

**Author's Note:**

> 文本形式模仿格里耶《N拿起骰子》；最后两段话出自雅丝米娜《巴比伦》

F的画外音叙述之一：

“一直以来，视频始终是最能够直观保存影像的方式。二十世纪开始，全世界通用的制式大致分为PAL，NTSC，SECAM三种。当然这是对于BETA机来说的，VHS机还要多一种MESECAM制式。放映的时候会有点麻烦，因为在有些情况下需要用上不一样的机器。”

“有没有一种全世界……不，全太阳系通用的保存影像的方法呢？理论上来说是存在的，但从实际操作层面来说，还是需要一系列技术措施。因此我想，把人的记忆当做一种存储手段是否能够成为一种完全通用的保存格式？”

“不过视频和记忆有个共同的……可以说是缺陷。我们能够用非线性编辑的方式处理视频，记忆也会由于某种人为或是意外而丢失，甚至遭到篡改。但时间只有一种方向，它也因此在语法中被人们以「过去」、「现在」和「未来」定义并分类。”

“过去是塑造一个人的完成时，现在代表了进行中的状态，未来则是一种不可知。如果要问哪个更重要，不同的人有不同的回答，而我要说的和「过去」这个词有关。虽然人们在谈及这三个词时总是会不自觉地割裂来看，但由于时间方向的唯一且不可逆，我们的一切都出自「过去」这个前提。当然你也可以把它看作是某种避无可避、始终笼罩在你身边的凝固物质……”

F的画内音叙述之一：

“当你说明一个观点时，最直接的办法之一就是举例。这个实例中并没有什么惊心动魄的情节，可能是因为整个过程发生和结束得都太快。”

“起因是我救下了一个被追杀的女人，于是她载了我一程，我们聊了一会儿——大致是一支烟的时间。然后我们分开，走各自的路。”

“我们并不相像，最直观地表现在外表上：她的金色长卷发和我的深色短直发。但我们也有一个很明显的共同点，就是名字都很常见，我叫Faye，她是Julia，要是再加上一些其他形容，那么她是美丽的、危险的，同时又……令人放心不下。”

“我们互相救了对方一命，这是我和她的第一次也是最后一次见面，我觉得两个女人一起工作应该也不错，便问她要不要合作，她拒绝了，理由是还有些事要做。后来我知道那和她的过去有关，巧合的是，她和我的一位……短期搭档是旧识。他们在这点上做了相同的选择。通常来说会把相互有关联的人比作一张网，我觉得人与人的联系更像是化学课上教过的分子式，一旦产生，我们之间将会始终保留一段联结.”

“我对他们的选择无法完全切身理解，可能是由于我曾经失去了有关过往的所有记忆。过去对我来说是突然降临的，以一盒录像带的形式出现。”

“如果说普通人的记忆是逐步的叠加，那么一个失忆的人重新取回自己的过去，有点类似核聚变，有的时候遗忘得太久，对过去的某种执着却会相应地减轻，反倒是一直都记住的人才会如此需要与之一刀两断。”

“我和她之间的截然不同来源于此，我在相当长一段时间内失去了有关过去的记忆，而Julia一直与自己的往昔做周旋。即使我的过去已经变成了废墟，我也可以在遗迹上做一个迟到的告别。但是她不可以，她的过去是紧追不舍的人群和如影随形的枪声。她要么将这一切悉数了结，要么搭上自己的命，没有第三条路。同归于尽也只是后者的一个可能的结果。”

“听上去很悲观，可只有一种方向的时间的残酷性正在于此。就像这张纸牌，牌面和胜负的揭晓取决于几分钟前它被随机发过来的瞬间。人无法彻底逃离过去，但我们又会在某个分岔点上拥有走向另一条路的机会——即使那是永远也不会被选择的路。”

“无论如何，我相信人的记忆始终是对过去而言最接近永恒并唯一的存储容器。我把一个会在路上为了陌生人而向追杀者开枪的我留给了她，她也把开着红色跑车、会突然选择载着陌生人短暂地进行一段亡命旅途的自己留给了我。”

“我和她的记忆里会永远保留那天的枪声和引擎的回响。”

在整整一段视频中，画面里的人坐在一张桌子前，面对着镜头进行洗牌、发牌的动作；始终是同一个镜头，没有任何剪切，画面在她的鼻翼以下，从脸部到双手，再到发至镜头前的扑克牌。  
以她伸手即将翻开一张牌的镜头作为结束。

[……]

F的画外音叙述之二十五：

“有时我会想追寻过去是不是一种生物天性，因为无论人类在进化过程中获得了多么高的智力，总有一些非常本质的东西在我们的血液中流淌。不管你是由于意外而遗忘，还是主动地想要抛弃，它都始终呼唤着你回去，在每一个你以为可以彻底逃离的时刻。”

“当Julia同我道别时，她讲的不是「またね」，也不是「じゃね」，而是「さようなら」。说起来很有趣，人类创造文明、运用语言，总会在同义词中埋下一些细微的区别，仿佛可以帮助我们在某个节点标出有关未来的注解。正如她偏偏说的是「さようなら」，这实在是一句非常适合放在尾声的话。”

“或许在未来某一天人类可以改变时间的方向，这段即将结束的视频会成为一个故事的起点。但概念上的终点总是有其必要性，不管在看这段视频的是谁，最后为屏幕前的你念一段写在书中的话吧，或许可以从符合科学和逻辑的角度解答一些问题：”

“我们与尼安德特人的区别，仅仅存在于某个染色体的细微改变。异乎寻常的基因组变化，让我们奔向未知世界，让我们跨越茫茫海洋，天际线上的彼岸毫不确定，它激发了人类探索、创造和毁灭的狂热激情。”  
“即使诺言落空，那也不错，在失意的空间里，还活跃着我们的浮士德基因。”


End file.
